The Battle Trial System
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Spin-off from my fic, Netto's Journey Through The Decade. A dimensional chaos took place in which Phoenix's world merged with Netto Hikari's world. Now a new trial system is adopted which lawyers battle physically to get their desired verdicts.


**The Battle Trial System**

Greetings. This is my first attempt to try a fanfic that features this visual novel game from **Capcom**, and I believe I'm entering a different territory, knowing that this category is al about courtroom drama and all that was created by Shu Takami, and to be honest, I was unaware of this until after reading **Groove Adventure Rave/Rave Master** fanfics written by Tobey Danger (who is previously called Rave Masta), in which he stated that he'll be concentrating on that category.

I was totally unaware of that name until I came across wikipedia and searched it, and there I learned all about it, originally under the title _**Gyakuten Saiban**_. Although I haven't played this game yet, the screenshots and the info were enough to make me curious and decided to try this out. I know you might feel that this is just a so-so fic, but I'm willing to try an experiment to see how this fic goes.

Also, as stated in the summary, this fic is rather a spin-of from my main fic, **Netto's Journey Through The Decade**, the idea of having this game crossing over with Rockman Shooting Star (aka Mega man Star Force) is quite tempting so I'll go ahead and give it a try, and who knows…it might attract some readers and might like it, so here it is…

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

**Phoenix Wright** is owned by Shy Takami

**Rockman** is owned by Capcom

- - -

Meiru Sakurai's World…where a dimensional rift has taken place in which Meiru and her friend, Netto Hikari, are embroiled in a chaos which caused widespread destruction and caused several entities from different dimension to appear and attack each other, and everyone else, in their paths, and threaten to cause death in this world until a good Samaritan appeared to lend help to the beleaguered teens, particularly, Netto, as the scene froze in placer except for the teen.

"Decade..."

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, Decade…I am referring to you…"

"What?? What are you talking about???"

"Today is the day..."

"What do you mean??? Who are you??? Answer me!!!"

"I am...Alucard."

"Alucard...?"

"Son of Dracula."

"Huh??? Aren't you trying to psyche me out? This is the 22th century..."

But the man, claiming to be Alucard, points a finger up and the brown-haired teen looked up, seeing the full moon which splits up into nine planets, and there the enigmatic man spoke to explain his side, but glances at him strangely as he noticed something from the boy.

"Decade...where are your cards and belt?"

"Huh??? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about your claims..."

"Don't you understand...? Your world...and the nine worlds...are about to be destroyed...your power is needed...in order to save them..."

In an instant, Netto was shown several images of the nine worlds being slowly destroyed, and yet he was confused on why this is happening and what does this have anything to do with the current situation that also involves Meiru's place. Alucard looked at the boy seeing that something must be done in order for him to understand what he must do, so he sends him back to where Meiru is currently at. As Netto was returned, he and Meiru were reunited, but then the city is already in chaos as bodies were laid, some are being decimated and blood is being splattered all screamed her heart out in terror and this is just the beginning.

Another dimensional wall appeared and out came robotic ninja-like beings (Foot Soldiers from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), carrying lasers rifles and fired recklessly at survivors, and then another batch of attackers emerged from the wall, and this time alien beings (from Contra) began to devour everyone in their midst, and things are getting out of hand, but then the redhead beauty noticed a camera-like buckle and a hand-sized book laid near a garbage can and picked it up. Netto glances at it and unknowingly placed them on his waist, and a metallic belt buckle was formed, and then the alien beings and the Foot Soldiers clashed, and the robotic attackers are taken out, and the alien beings are heading towards the two teens.

And for reasons unknown, Netto unknowingly opened the book and saw a deck of data card-like chips, with the size of an office ID, stored. One has the name, picture and data stored, with the name DECADE printed, while nine others are blanks. Seeing that the attackers are nearing, he decided to give it a try and inserts the card-like chip and slots it on the top of the buckle, and toggling it by random, he accidentally pressed two levers on both sides, and activated the belt's mechanism.

Belt: "_ROCKMAN EXE…DECADE!_"

Meiru turns around to hear the belt's voice and was surprised at what she saw, as Netto's body was covered in blue light except for his face, and he was slowly being covered in blue suit, chest armor and sky blue linings on his armor, with a helmet materializing on his head. The transformation is complete, and a rather surprised Netto finds himself in an armor and by instinct he charges towards the alien beings. He dealt with them with punches and kicks but them bigger ones showed up, and there he was forced to toggle with his new arsenal, and grabbed the book attached to the left side of the belt and toggled with it, changing it to Gun form, and opened fire. the blast was sufficient enough to take down the alien monsters, and peace was restored...for now.

Within minutes, the two teens are heading back to the photo shop to check on Eijiro hoping he was fine, and while walking Netto was looking at the "book" and the card chips, baffled by the turn of events. He hoped that this is just a dream, but he realized that he was lying to himself as he saw several bodies are being piled up. He wanted this carnage to end and let the nightmare ended.

But then another set of invaders emerged from the dimensional wall and went in to action. **Magma Dragoon**, **Storm Eagle**, **Frost Walrus**, **Duffer McWhale**, **Axel The Rose**, **Flame Mammoth**, just to name a few, began terrorizing again, and struck down an oil depot, triggering an explosion, and Meiru shrieks as the exploding flames are coming near them, but then time stopped, and all froze in place, except for Netto. Then Alucard appeared and spoke to the teen again.

"There's still time to stop this..."

"Really…??"

"Yes. There is…that is up to you if you wish to save everything…"

"Then tell me…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tell me…what am I supposed to do from now on? You said I can save everything...tell me what must be done…what can I do to save Meiru and everything else as you said that only I can do this…"

"Good answer…I'll show you..."

With a snap of a finger from Alucard, the scene turned pitch black, and there he was taken to a place where he meets Alucard again, and showed him nine planets, each resembling planet Earth, much to his surprise, and there the stranger spoke to him again.

"In nine worlds...nine champions are born...they were independent, separate stories...but now...for reasons unknown...the stories are combining, and that's what's causing this right now. The nine worlds are merging to become one, altering their respective reality and slowly conflicting each other's origins…if this keeps up...all worlds will be destroyed...including the world where you are currently staying."

"No…I can't let that happen…I can't! What should I do?"

"This is what you'll do, Decade...you must travel to nine worlds…meet AND kill them…and from there on you'll know what to do next."

Netto was still confused. Of all the possible candidates, why him? He asked Alucard this and this is the response he gets.

"Because you are the one who will destroy the worlds...creation cannot exist before destruction first...you'll eventually figure that out..."

After that, Netto was returned to his current place where Meiru and the rest of the survivors are still frozen, and then Alucard spoke again before disappearing, which gives him the purpose of what to do next.

"This is where you begin your journey, and until you accomplish your mission, my comrades and I will stall the time disruption as long as we can..."

- - -

As Netto and Meiru prepares to begin their journey, the Nine Worlds underwent a massive distortion, altering the Nine Worlds' realities in which its original settings were altered in a way which replaces them with a different reality, among them is the **World of Rockman Shooting Star**, and it slowly merged with the **World of Phoenix Wright**…and as the two worlds combined, it created a singular world where the two worlds' entities began to co-exist, creating a reality which two of the worlds' protagonists, _**Subaru Hisokawa**_, and _**Phoenix Wright**_, to meet and a new story is born, and here is how it happened…

- - -

Los Angeles, California. It was a typical day for three defense attorneys who had just emerged from the Supreme Court after a hard-fought legal battle which their client narrowly escaped with his life and freedom intact after the client's innocence is proven, which involved her in a case involving the murder of a toddler which the client is the nanny. She was accused of poisoning her ward in which her fingerprints are attached on the baby bottle of milk where tainted traces of cyanides are found.

Eventually, **Phoenix Wright**, **Miles Edgeworth** and **Apollo Justice** exerted their efforts and managed to expose the real culprit, the victim's aunt, who secretly puts the cyanide samples inside the baby bottle after the client went to the bathroom who is unaware that the toddler's aunt (wearing rubber gloves) intended to kill the toddler so that she'll be the sole heir to the inheritance which the grandfather placed his last will to the mother and child.

Thanks to some informants and the assistance of the **Fey** cousins (**Maya** and **Pearl**), they were able to corner the real killer and get her to admit her crimes and now she's going to pay the price. Moreover, the trio attorneys felt like celebrating after the case they took has took them nearly a month after they managed to keep the client from getting a "guilty" verdict, and due to **Winston Payne**'s tactics, the case went from the lower court to the higher court up to the Supreme Court.

Phoenix: "Man…that was an exhausting legal battle…"

Miles: "Yeah…I'm glad for our client who is proven innocent…and that bitch for an aunt is going to get what she deserves for her greediness…she should know that she already got her share of that inheritance…why would she have to hog all of the inheritance and why getting jealous over her sister and niece…"

Apollo: "Feel sorry for the mother…after her husband died, and then her only child…she'll have to adopt…I learned from her doctor that the aunt placed drugs on her food and drinks that prevents her from conceiving another child…so that the aunt can have no competition…"

Phoenix and Miles nodded in agreement and silence, feeling sympathy for the client's employer, as she now has a long way of recovering from the ordeal, and hoped that her family members would help her get past the trauma over the family inheritance. As they were walking by the street, Apollo saw a hotdog stand and felt hungry so he asked his friends if they want to get a quick bite. The two attorneys glanced at each other and agreed, and the trio attorneys bought their snacks and consumed it.

Five minutes later they were about to head back to their offices when they noticed that their environment felt too peaceful, and Apollo felt that something is up. Phoenix and Miles also felt that they have a feeling that something bad is going to happen though they have no idea what it is. Looking around their surroundings, they didn't see any indications of someone tailing them, and they all felt that the case they took weeks ago may have taken a toll on their senses.

Apollo: "I guess we're all getting paranoid over that case we took…"

Miles: "Maybe we should take a vacation for once…"

Phoenix: "Right…and we should start going to the beach…now."

Miles: "Right now???"

Phoenix: "Right. I got spare swimming trunks at my flat…I'm sure they'll fit you just right…"

Apollo: "You'd better be right about that…"

Phoenix: "Of course I'm right…'for my name is Phoenix Wright!"

Then a dimensional rift suddenly occurred, and the three attorneys saw what appeared to be a dimensional wall forming, and from there three 16-year old teenagers came out. **Subaru Hisokawa** (aka Geo Stelar), **Misora Hibiki** (aka Sonia Strumm), and **Tsukasa Futaba** (aka Patrick Springs) emerged, all baffled at where they are as they were caught in the dimensional rift, yanking them from the World of Rockman: Shooting Star and are now in the World of Phoenix Wright. As the three attorneys glanced at the three teens, another dimensional rift occurred. Rogue **Wizards** appeared and began to grab innocent passerby's and dragged behind the dimensional wall, and killed them in a gruesome way. Other rogue Wizards also emerged and began causing mayhem on the streets, causing deaths and injuries to the people there.

Tsukasa sees this and took out what appeared to be a belt buckle-sized card holder and pointed it in front of his chest, where a metallic belt appeared and fastens around his waist, and waves his closed right fist and chants "henshin" and slots it vertically on the belt's buckle, and is encased in an armor, colored black and simplistically resembled a knight, though the card holder that now resembles as the belt's buckle has a crest of an eagle, and since then Tsukasa dubbed himself _**Akira**_, naming it after the **EM Aquila**.

"Misora…look after Subaru and find a place to hide while I deal with the Wizards!"

Aquila went into action as he summoned his contract EM and Aquila appeared, throwing down a short lance and the two began to work as a tandem and fought the rampaging Wizards. Phoenix, Miles and Apollo approached the two teens after seeing the chaos getting worse. Misora was at loss for words as to how to explain this occurrence to the three attorneys as they too have no idea as to how and why this disturbance happened, but then a rogue EM appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed Apollo by his neck, dragging him in the air.

"GHHHAAACCKKKGGHHTTT!!!!!"

"Apollo! Miles, help me here!!!"

"Got him…but that thing's too strong!!! Pull!!! Apollo, try to fight that thing!!!"

Phoenix and Miles grabbed onto Apollo's legs and tried to pull him down, but the rogue EM, resembling a griffin, started to chew on Apollo's upper body, and blood spilled onto the two attorneys, and the lower torso of the fallen attorney is all that's left, and now the EM is eyeing on the two remaining men. Subaru glanced at Misora and demanded to know what he should do to save them, and she reluctantly gave him a card.

"If an **EM** or **AM** shows up and you see it as a worthy ally, show that card and you two will enter into a negotiation, and if that EM or AM sees you as a worthy partner, you'll both enter into a contract and you'll gain access to that EM or AM's powers."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Then an AM shows up and it resembles a blue dragon, identified as **Omega Draco**, and as Subaru shows the AM the card, the two entered into a mental negotiation and within over a minute they entered into a contract, and Omega Draco gives the teen boy access to his powers, and he soon became **Rockman Shooting Star**. He went in to action and began fighting off the rogue Wizards and EM Beings on the streets, as the streets are already in chaos, as the attackers from the world of Rockman Shooting Star are already causing pandemonium in the World of Phoenix Wright.

In the ensuing chaos, Miles grieves over Apollo's death while Phoenix tries to contact the Fey cousins hoping that they're fine for now and coordinate with them in hopes of finding out what is happening here in Los Angeles.

- - -

At the Fey Law Agency office, somewhere else in LA, Maya got the call and answered it, not surprised to hear Phoenix about the chaos outside, as it also reached their territory.

"Yeah…it's happening here too…and Pearl's trying to figure out what's causing it…yeah…many people outside were also killed…and the police are powerless to stop them as their bullets just deflected after firing…"

"Don't stay there! Try to get out of there now! It's too dangerous! Apollo's been killed…"

"WHAT??!!! Apollo??? What happened??!!!"

"Some alien beings or whatever…the kids we met called them Wizards and/or EM or something…it grabbed him and we tried to get him back…but got chomped in half…we did our best, but there's not much we can do…get out of there now!"

"Fine…but after the coast is…PEARL!!!!"

An EM Being and a rogue Wizard smashed their way through the office windows and immediately grabbed Pearl, and Maya took her gun after dropping the phone, and gunshots were heard via the phone where Phoenix is listening, and he feared what he just heard several seconds later.

After the gunshots died down, he can hear Maya and Pearl screaming for several seconds, and then it went silent. The Ace Attorney realized what happened: the Fey cousins are killed.

"Miles…we must do what we can to save anyone we can save…"

"Phoenix…Maya and Pearl…"

After a few seconds of silent staring, Edgeworth realized what it meant, and glanced down on the ground, saddened by what happened to the two women whom he worked with recently, regarding them as friends, and then saw something that attracted their attention.

Akira was running towards an EM and a Wizard with his lance in his right hand while the EM Aquila was flying towards its master's back, attaching itself and the wings turn into a "cape", flapping behind, and from there he jumped up in the air and slowly descends, and the cape wrapped itself around Akira, forming a drill and slammed down on the group of EM and Wizards, destroying them.

Meanwhile Rockman Shooting Star summoned Omega Draco and assisted him in taking out other attackers and both emerged triumphant, and peace returned to the streets of LA…for now. The two attorneys seized the opportunity to question the three teens in finding out what just happened and how did it happened. Meanwhile, SWAT team and the military arrived to assess the damage and searched for survivors.

"Okay, kids…what just happened here??? Are you aliens or something??? Where did you come from and why attack us?"

"I'm Miles Edgeworth and this is Phoenix Wright…we're attorneys…and if you cooperate with us and tell us all you know…we promise to treat you right if you tell us everything…"

Everyone started to glance around their surroundings as they noticed that everything looked silent except for a moderate sound of a wind blowing, and then a huge dimensional wall appeared, and it slowly swallowed everything, and it began to alter this world's reality and replace it with a different setting, though the people within the original world were spared, but it gives them a different purpose and life.

While the setting is still set in the Phoenix Wright universe, it slowly merged with some of the aspects of Rockman: Shooting Star iteration, turning this "new" setting into an anagram of this world. And a new life took place, and everything was "fixed" with no traces of the damage brought about by the EM Beings and the Wizards. La appeared to remain the same as before, though you can now see certain aspects from Rockman Shooting Star, such as EM Beings and Wizards being portrayed as media merchandises, and toys.

Phoenix Wright and his friends were "restored" back to their settings and they all resumed their professions as lawyers and attorneys, and are heading towards a court to see their clients standing trial. They failed to notice a car window where a reflection shows several Net Navi-like persons fighting each other, each claiming their respective clients are "innocent", while others cried "guilty!".

_**To Be Continued…**_

Well…I hope you get the drift on what just happened here…and that's just the start. More are on the way and you'll get to see what this "Battle Trial System" is all about and why it came in to light…

_**Preview:**_

Next chapter will show you how the Battle Trial System comes in place, and who authored it to pass in the congress and what triggered this bill to be passed to the senate…not top mention how this would affect our attorney heroes' role once this bill is approved…

**Note:**

For those who are wondering…I usually use the original names of the characters involved, such as the Rockman characters, yet I used the American names for Phoenix Wright. Well, seeing that this is an alternate reality taking place in the combined iteration of the two Capcom games, I decided to retain the American names since I figured that most of you readers are familiar with Phoenix Wright in the US version, yet I used the original names of Mega Man Star Force, but I guess I don't see this as a big deal.

Also, since I haven't played Mega Man Star Force yet (I haven't bought a DS yet, but had just downloaded an emulator), I still haven't seen how Subaru (or Geo) changed into his Rockman form, so I decided to borrow elements from **Kamen Rider Ryuki** since the human-EM fusions are quite similar (in my opinion since I rely on the info from wikipedia).

The name _Akira_ is a pun on the constellation **Aquila**, the eagle, and I thought I give Tsukasa Futaba a partner of his own...Gemini doesn't take to my liking though Tsukasa is a perfect example of an anti-hero...

Moreover, this fic is inspired from a story arc in **Kamen Rider Decade** episodes 6 and 7 (the Kamen Rider Trial arc) and after watching it, and reading the Ace Attorney info on wikipedia, well, that's a how I got the idea.

For more info about the World Collision, check out my fic, **Netto's Journey Through The Decade**, since that's where I based this spin-off fic, and by next month you'll get to see Phoenix Wright doing a guest appearance there.


End file.
